Skylanders: Teamwork
"Twice as much fun!" -Skylanders: Teamwork tagline Skylanders: Teamwork is a fan game by PetStarPlanet. It is the fanon fifth game of the Skylanders series. This game introduces the Teamwork Skylanders. A Teamwork Skylander consists of two previously introduced Core Skylanders of the same element. The console version of the game comes with a new, bigger, Portal of Power, so that there is enough room for four Skylanders. The 3DS and tablet versions reuse the portal from Sklylanders: Trap Team. Skylanders Every element (except Light and Dark) has 4 Teamwork Skylanders and one returning Series 4/3/2 character. The Light and Dark elements have only one returning Core Skylander, one new Core character and a Trap Mini. The Teamwork Skylanders are more expensive than the Cores but cheaper than two Cores combined. The Skylanders are scaled down on toys, but they toys are still bigger than regular toys. Some characters come in Triple Packs and some come in Adventure Packs. The color of the bottom of each figure is yellow. The Series versions work in every game since their first appearance but the Teamwork Skylanders only work in this game and every game released after it. The Teamwork Skylanders have new attacks which combine the attacks of both characters of the team. They are controlled by one player, even when playing in co-op mode. The Trap Minis use special weapons made of Traptinyum (the Miniverse version of Traptanium). The traps don't work in this game, which means that the console/tablet villains are unplayable. However, in the 3DS version, you can play as the Nightmare Villains. They don't need to be trapped. Magic * Star Strike and Deja Vu * Voodood and Cobra Cadabra * Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz ** Legendary Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz * Double Trouble and Dune Bug * Super Charge Spyro (Series 4) Undead * Hex and Fright Rider ** Olympic Hex and Fright Rider * Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper * Chop Chop and Funny Bone * Roller Brawl and Bat Spin ** Legendary Roller Brawl and Bat Spin * Lightning Bolt Cynder (Series 4) Air * Sonic Boom and Scratch ** Legendary Sonic Boom and Scratch * Lightning Rod and Fling Kong * Warnado and Pop Thorn ** Snow Storm Warnado and Pop Thorn * Whirlwind and Blades * Wind Blow Jet-Vac (Series 4) Water * Zap and Wham-Shell * Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck ** Legendary Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck * Slam Bam and Chill ** Spooky Slam Bam and Chill * Punk Shock and Rip Tide * Screaming Echo (Series 2) Tech * Boomer and Countdown * Sprocket and Tread Head ** Legendary Sprocket and Tread Head * Wind-Up and Chopper * Drill Sergeant and Drobot * Gold Shooter Trigger Happy (Series 4) Earth * Bash and Flashwing ** Love Bash and Flashwing * Prism Break and Fist Bump ** Legendary Prism Break and Fist Bump * Slobber Tooth and Dino-Rang * Scorp and Rocky Roll * Earth Swimmer Terrafin (Series 4) Life * Shroomboom and Food Fight ** Legendary Shroomboom and Food Fight * Stump Smash and Bumble Blast * Zook and Zoo Lou ** Easter Zook and Zoo Lou * Camo and High Five * Blade Stealth Elf (Series 4) Fire * Smolderdash and Torch * Eruptor and Hot Dog ** Legendary Eruptor and Hot Dog * Flameslinger and Sunburn * Ignitor and Trail Blazer * Brawling Fryno (Series 3) Light * Angel Spotlight (Series 2) * Unknown Core * Knightling (Mini Knight Light) Dark * Shadow Blackout (Series 2) * Unknown Core * Mini Mare (Mini Knight Mare) Nightmare Villains (3DS only; don't have toys) The Nightmare Villains can be unlocked by talking to Wiggleworth. * Dream Sheep * Boris Blisterbottom * Spike McPokerton * Birdo Chesterfield * Baron Von Smashbeak * Bobbin Rood * Runys Pointyboots * Olaf Crushersson * Marf Gargaroots * Grunkin Gobsprout * Big Bertha Bubblethorn * Bucktooth the Tiny * Shellshock Sheldon * Russel Purplestache Miis (Wii U and 3DS only; don't have toys) For the first time ever, Miis are playable in a Skylanders game. Miis can be added to the game by talking to Mags in the Hub World. When the player adds a Mii to the game, they can choose the Mii's element. Miis will get attacks based on their element. Miis don't have Soul Gems and they don't talk. When a Mii is added to the game, the player can play as it any time. Non-playable characters Hub world The hub world characters will appear in the hub world after completing a level. * Flynn: '''Takes the Skylanders to different places or level with his ship * '''Master Eon: Shows the Portal Master ranks * Tessa & Whiskers: '''Give a daily money bonus * '''Captain Dreadbeard: A Skystones opponent * Cali: '''Offers Heroic Challenges * '''Avril: Offers Time Attack Challenges * Auric: '''Sells things * '''Persephone: Upgrades the Skylanders * Quigley: Talks random things to the Skylanders * Hugo: '''Talks bad things about sheep * '''Ermit: Talks bad things about clouds * Mags: 'Gives the ability to add Miis to the game ''(Wii U and 3DS version only) * '''Wigglewoth: Unlocks the Nightmare Villains (3DS version only) * Brock: Offers Arena Challenges (all versions except the 3DS version) Bosses Console/tablet * King Sheldon: The leader of the Bomb Shells * Drill-X 2.0: The stronger version of normal Drill-X * Great Grinnade: The king of Grinnades * Head-Cut: A golden knight with a large blade on the back of his helm * Noodles: The ice ogre that lives in the Glacier Gully * Core-Loch: 'A magical crystal Evilikin who was originally the Magic Doom Raider * 'Kaos: The Main Antagonist * Iron-Kaos: Kaos in his robotic suit 3DS * TBA Packs and Waves E3 2015 * Glow-in-the-Dark Series 2 Spotlight (non-ingame variant) ** The variant also works in Skylanders: Trap Team like all other Series versions. Wave 1 (October 2015) * Console Starter Pack ** Bash and Flashwing (Teamwork Skylander) ** Series 4 Stealth Elf ** Pre-odering the Starter Pack gives you Golden High Five (a non-ingame variant version of Series 1 High Five) * 3DS Starter/Booster Pack ** Lightning Rod and Fling Kong (Teamwork Skylander) ** Series 3 Fryno ** Pre-odering the Starter or Booster Pack gives you Silver Flip Wreck (a non-ingame variant version of Series 1 Flip Wreck) * Tablet Starter/Booster Pack ** Boomer and Countdown (Teamwork Skylander) ** Series 2 Echo ** Pre-odering the Starter or Booster Pack gives you Bronze Bat Spin (a non-ingame variant version of Series 1 Bat Spin) * Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz * Roller Brawl and Bat Spin * Sprocket and Tread Head * Whirlwind and Blades * Slam Bam and Chill * Shroomboom and Food Fight * Eruptor and Hot Dog * Slobber Tooth and Dino-Rang * Knightling and Mini Mare (double pack) * Series 4 Spyro * Concurrent Skies Adventure Pack ** Series 4 Cynder ** Dark Gem of Power: Makes the enemies' attacks weaker ** Bone Chompy Summoner: Summons Bone Chompies that attack the enemies * Golden Tunnel Adventure Pack ** Series 4 Trigger Happy ** Light Gem of Power: Makes the Skylanders' attacks stronger ** Potion of Gold: Gives money no matter what you do Wave 2 (Halloween 2015) * Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck * Smolderdash and Torch * Prism Break and Fist Bump * Warnado and Pop Thorn * Zook and Zoo Lou * Chop Chop and Funny Bone * Star Strike and Deja Vu * Wind-Up and Chopper * Spooky Chill and Slam Bam * Series 4 Cynder, Series 4 Trigger Happy and Series 4 Spyro (triple pack) Wave 3 (Holiday season 2015) * Camo and High Five * Hex and Fright Rider * Scorp and Rocky Roll * Sonic Boom and Scratch * Drill Sergeant and Drobot * Legendary Hot Dog and Eruptor * Legendary Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz * Legendary Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck * Snow Storm Warnado and Pop Thorn * Series 4 Terrafin * Series 4 Jet-Vac Wave 4 (early 2016) * Flameslinger and Sunburn * Voodood and Cobra Cadabra * Stump Smash and Bumble Blast * Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper * Zap and Wham-Shell * Legendary Prism Break and Fist Bump * Legendary Sonic Boom and Scratch * Legendary Sprocket and Tread Head * Love Flashwing and Bash * Series 2 Spotlight * Series 2 Blackout Wave 5 (spring 2016) * Ignitor and Trail Blazer * Punk Shock and Rip Tide * Double Trouble and Dune Bug * Legendary Shroomboom and Food Fight * Legendary Roller Brawl and Bat Spin * Easter Zook and Zoo Lou Wave 6 (summer 2016) * Lightning Rod and Fling Kong * Bash and Flashwing * Boomer and Countdown * Olympic Hex and Fright Rider * Series 4 Stealth Elf, Series 3 Fryno and Series 2 Echo (triple pack) Modes Story mode Like the previous Skylanders games, the story mode has many levels and a hub world. Unlike the previous games, there can be up to four players. If there are multiple players, they will play as a team. Battle mode Battle mode comes back. Now there can be 2-4 players in battle mode. There are many different types of battle mode, such as Arena Rumble and Ring Out. The Battle mode isn't available on the 3DS and tablet versions. Online Battle mode The online Battle mode is like regular Battle mode, but online. The online Battle mode is also available on the 3DS and tablet versions of the game. Challenge mode Challenge mode is similar to the features exclusive to Skylanders: Swap Force. There can be 1-4 players. If there are 2 or more players, you can play as a team or againts each other. If there are 4 players, you can also choose the Team vs mode (2 vs 2). Story (3DS version) The story takes place between the 3DS version of Skylanders: Trap Team and the console version of this game. During the events of this game, Kaos is still trapped. Ending At the end of the game, Cali falls in love with Flynn and they decide to start dating. Story (console and tablet versions) The traps from Skylanders: Trap Team turn out to be only temporary. However, all villains except Kaos stop being evil because the Skylanders might retrap them if they continue being evil. Meanwhile, Kaos reunites with his butler Glumshanks and starts working on another plan to take over Skylands. They team up with Core-Loch. Meanwhile, Flynn and Cali are enjoying their first date, until it gets interrupted when something explodes nearby. Flynn and Cali notice that something is wrong and go check out what the explosion was. Elemental areas Besides the Elemental gates, there are areas where only characters of a certain element can go. Swap Force characters can go to their bottom halves' areas (for example, Blast Buckler can go on water). Zap has his original Soul Gem ability from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and Skylanders: Giants while Double Trouble gains extra speed in Magic areas and Stump Smash regains health in Life areas. Bridges At some points, bridges need to be summoned in order to find special items. Only Magic Skylanders can summon bridges. Spooky areas Undead Skylanders can go to spooky places where no other Skylander can go. Clouds Air Skylanders can bounce on clouds. Water Water areas from the previous games are back. However, this time only Water Skylanders can go on water. Cars Tech Skylanders can drive cars. There are some places which can only be accessed by driving a car. Purple Tzo Crystals While Earth Skylanders don't have exclusive areas, they're the only ones who can destroy Purple Tzp Crystals. Trees Life Skylanders can climb trees. Trees are common in forest levels. Lava Fire Skylanders can go on lava. Lava areas appear in volcano levels. Bright Light areas These areas are so bright that only Light Skylanders can see there. Darkness Some areas are so dark that only Dark Skylanders can see there. Gallery Skylanders Teamwork Compatibility Chart.png Trivia * This game is currently the Skylanders game with the least new characters and the most returning characters. ** However, this is not the game with the most Series versions, as most of the Skylanders return as Teamwork Skylanders. * Core-Loch is the only Doom Raider who was not in Trap Team and the only Evilikin that has crystal parts. * The "Teamwork Skylanders" symbol has Bash and Flashwing in it. * This is the game that introduces the most new Heroic Challanges because Skylanders: Swap Force and Skylanders: Trap Team didn't have any Heroic Challenges. ** Some previous Heroic Challenges have been changed so that upgrading Skylanders doesn't make them harder. * If you toylink Teamwork Skylanders to Skylanders: Lost Islands, it will unlock both Core Skylanders (if you don't have them already). ** The variant versions of Teamwork Skylanders appear as two seperate Skylanders in Skylanders: Lost Islands but they are always toy linked together. * The non-ingame variants that come along the pre-ordered game are based on how the Skylanders ranked in the Frito-Lay competition held in 2014. * The Adventure Pack "Concurrent Skies" is named after the level in the game The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. It should be also noted that the character coming with the pack is Cynder, while in the original game, Cynder was a boss in the level. * Even though the traps don't work in this game, traps can still be used in the new portal. This is because the new portal can also be used in previous games, including Skylanders: Trap Team. * The Adventure Packs of all previous games work in this game. However, the villains of the Skylanders: Trap Team adventure packs are untrappable. * The Skylanders: Trap Team Expansion Packs are called Adventure Packs in this game and all later games. Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Games Category:Fifth Game Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Skylanders Series Category:Fan games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:4-Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Skylanders: Teamwork